totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Posiłek obrzydliwości Hatcheta
Totalna Porażka : Miłość do forsy - odcinek 8 Odcinek może zawierać nieocenzurowane wulgaryzmy. Jeśli nie masz choć 13 lat lepiej tego nie czytaj Willa - Hol: (W holu David kłócił się z Courem i MacArthur) David: To co zrobiliście Danielowi było podłe . Jak ktoś z tamtych znowu wygra zrobicie to samo ze mną? Cour: Musieliśmy sie ratować . A Daniel to był idiota i nawet dobrze nie wydałby tej forsy :P David: Ech . Spadam stąd . Przez ten sojusz antagonistów tylko ludzie mnie niecierpią (Poszedł) Cour: Kurwa . No i jednego idiote więcej MacArthur: Teraz trzeba wygrywać , albo ich skłócić . Mam pewien plan tylko musisz mi coś skołować :P Cour(p.z.): W tych psach to MacArthur tylko marnuje potencjał :P Willa - soujusz dobrych (Tu gadali ci z 'dobrego' sojuszu) Lilly: Następna na liście jest MacArthur bez dwóch zdań . Courdupelka zostawimy sobie na deser :P Matthew: Wybaczcie że jej nie wywaliłem . Daniel na maksa mnie wkurzał Diana: To dość zrozumiałe . W głowie miał tylko imprezy , a poza tym to nazywał cie pedałem (Przyszedł David) David: Siemka Diana: Kto to odwiedził nasze skromne progi xD David: Chce z wami wywalić tych dwoje debili ( Cour i MacArthur) Laurie: A oni cie tu nie wysłali? Virag: Trzeba sprawdzić (Rozebrała go) Virag: Bez podsłuchu :P (Mineła siódma) Virag: Fuj David: Ubiore sie Diana: Nam to nie przeszkadza xD Laurie: Mi tak :) Diana: Ou...no to się ubierz David(p.z.): Może to dziwne , ale zaczeła mi się podobać ta radośniejsza Virag :) Virag(p.z.): Bez komentarza Tuż przed wyzwaniem: Chef: No . Witam finałową ósemkę. WOW . Niedługo koniec MacArthur: Niedługo ta willa będzie tylko moja :P Reszta(poza Courem): Chciałabyś Chef: No . Teraz napiszcie na tych kartach komu z wyeliminowanych uczestników najbardziej ufaliście (Wszyscy napisali) Chef: Ok. Mamy wyniki . 4 głosy ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Miała Marilyn ! I to ona wraca do gry! (Przyszła Marilyn) Marilyn: Znowu tutaj. Ale numer Cour(p.z.): No bez jaj . Teraz jest siedem na dwoje (Wszyscy poza Courem i MacArthur uściskali Marilyn) Chef: Ok. Teraz czas na wyzwanie Wyzwanie: ( Cała dziewiątka uczestników siedziała przy stole) Chef: W tej willi jadaliście same wykwntne jedzenie . Ale wczoraj miałem manie na gotowanie i dlatego teraz zjecie to co wam przygotowałem :P . Kto w danej rundzie zje ostatni odpada . Kto zje ostatni w pierwszej rundzie trafia do skrzynki Marilynp.z.): MacArthur jest w tym pewnie dobra . Musze wygrać . Nie po to wróciłam by znowu dać sie wywalić tej idiotce Runda 1: (Chef podał tacki) Chef: Pierwsze danie to danie z piątego odcinka WW . Ktoś mi przesłał Laurie: Co?! Laurie(p.z.): Nie moge zjeść owcy drugi raz . Ech...najwyżej będe w skrzynce Chef: No to start Matthew: Dziwnie to wygląda Diana: Trzeba zjeść przed MacArthur MacArthur: Już! Marilyn: Już Virag: Już Chef: Jeszcze szóstka Marilyn(p.z.): Jak mam motywacje moge zjeść wszystko :P Diana: Ech...już Cour: Już David: Już Lilly: Już Chef: Laurie vs Matthew (Matthew jadł bardzo wolno , a Laurie wogóle) Diana: Co jest Laurie? Laurie: Nie moge Matthew: Już! Chef: Laurie - na ławeczke . No i jesteś już w skrzynce Laurie: Ech :( Runda 2: Chef: Oto . Mięso z osła (Wszyscy poza MacArthur i Virag mieli odruchy wymiotne) MacArthur: Już Virag: Już Chef: Dobre jesteście Marilyn: Już Cour: Już Diana: Już David: Już Chef: No to Lilly vs Matthew Lilly: Może dam rade Matthew: Ech...Już Chef: Lilly....na ławeczke Lilly: Ewwww..... Runda 3: Chef: Pieczone koniki polne Wszyscy: Serio?! Chef: Tak . (Wszyscy zaczeli jeść) MacArthur: Już Virag: Już Marilyn: Już David: Już Diana: Już Chef: Cour vs Matthew MacArthur: Dawaj Cour! Reszta: Dawaj Matthew Cour: Już! Chef: Matthew - na ławeczke Matthew: Trudno :( Runda 4: Chef: Kojarzycie pewnie rozgwiazde na patyku Wszyscy: Eeeewwwww..... (Zaczeli jeść) MacArthur: Już Marilyn: Już Virag: Już Marilyn(p.z.): Woo-hoo! Szybciej od Virag David: Już Diana: Już prawie Cour: Bekon Diana: Już! Chef: Cour - na ławeczke Cour(p.z.): Czas coś podwędzić :) Runda 5: Chef: Ok . Teraz gumy spod stołu . Sporo ich jest Wszyscy: (odruch wymiotny) (Zaczeli jeść) Marilyn: Już Marilynp.z.): Woo! Pierwsza ! Mam szanse MacArthur: Już Virag: Już (David i Diana jedli , ale rzygneli) Chef: Ech...czyli została trójka Diana(p.z.):Nie mogłam wytrzymać Runda 6: Chef: Oki. Teraz pora na naleśniki Wszyscy: :) Chef: Z moimi pazukami Wszyscy: :( (Zaczeli) MacArthur i Marilyn: Już! Chef: W tym samym czasie :O . Virag - na ławeczke . Finał będzie świetny Ostatnia runda (MacArthur i Marilyn żle na siebie patrzyły . Chef przyniósł danie finałowe) Chef: Soczek z karalucha . To która wypije to szybciej zostanie płatnikiem Marilyn/MacArthur(p.z.): To moja szansa Chef: START! (Obie zaczeły pić , ale szybciej wypiła MacArthur) MacArthur: Aww yeah! Chef: Tia . MacArthur jest płatnikiem , a Laurie jest w skrzynce Willa - narada 'dobrych': Diana: Co teraz? Laurie: Wybaczcie :( . Zasługuje na powrót fo domu David: Byłem z nią w sojuszu . Może namówie ją przeciko Courowi Lilly: Można spróbować Skarbiec: Chef: Macie 15 minut by wybrać kto jeszcze jedzie z MacArthur i Laurie . Jak się nie wyrobicie decyzje podejmie MacArthur . START! Laurie: Jestem w skrzynce więc poprowadze głosowanie . Kto jest za Dianą? (Cour) Diana: Chyba śnisz że się tak dam :P Laurie: Kto jest za Davidem? (4 osoby) Cour: Widzisz? David: Nom :P Cour: Co? Kto za Courem? (7 osób) Za Marilyn? (Nikt) Za Virag? (Nikt) Za Matthewem (Nikt) I Za Lilly? (Nikt) Laurie: Chefie . Idziemy ja , David i Cour Chef: Ok. Zapraszam MacArthur (Weszła MacArthur) Chef: Jedzież na obrady z Laurie , Courem i Davidem MacArthur(p.z.): Ha! Wystawili go David(p.z.): Oby się udało Obrady: (Miejscem obrad był jakiś klub . Przyszedł czas na rozmowe) MacArthur: Oki. Czemu powinnam was zostawić ? Cour: Bo mamy sojusz :P David: Pogadajmy w cztery oczy to się dowiesz Laurie: Nie wiem co mam powiedzieć :( MacArthur: Ok. Interesuje mnie co ma mi do powiedzenia David (Cour i Laurie poszli) MacArthur: I co ? Wystawili cię David: Nope. To Cour ma zamiar wystawić ciebie . Wole cię ostrzec MacArthur: Nie wysilaj się . Co będe miała z tego że go wywale David: Gwarancje nietykalności kiedy będe płatnikiem MacArthur: Jedno z was to za mało . Wszyscy poza Dianą i Marilyn i umowa stoi David: Pogadam z resztą MacArthur: Jak miło :P David: Jesteśmy ugadani? MacArthur: Zastanowie się David(p.z.): Jest światełko w tunelu Eliminacje: Chef: No. Witam na ósmych eliminacjach i drugich po połączeniu . Zaraz MacArthur wyrzuci Coura , Davida lub Laurie . Oddaje ci głos MacArthur MacArthur: David złożył mi spoko propozycje . Zapraszam go po czek na początek David(p.z.): Oby mnie nie wywaliła tak jak Marilyn MacArthur: Dam ci szanse frajerze . Odbierz czek :P David: Dzięki David(p.z.): Super! Finałowa ósemka . Znowu xD MacArthur: Teraz po czek zaprosze hmmm...Laurie Laurie: :) Cour(p.z.): Co ona wyprawia ? Laurie(p.z.): Skoro zostawiła Davida to mnie też powinna zostawić MacArthur: Ta umowa jest kusząca i licze że jak wywale Coura to sie z niej wywiążecie . Cour: Co?! Laurie: Oczywiście MacArthur wiedziałam że ty.... MacArthur: HAHAHAHA! Serio myśleliście że jestem taka tępa . Chefie anuluj jej czek (Wszyscy z 'dobrego sojuszu' mieli skwaszone miny) MacArthur: Dobrze dobie radziłaś. Dlatego cie wywalam Laurie: Ech :(. Ten program to syf (Chef anulował jej czek , a ona go wzieła i poszła) MacArthur: Cour odbierz czek Lilly(p.z.): A ja przez chwile wierzyłam że Cour odpadnie . Pa Laurie Cour(p.z.): Przez chwile miałem pietra Marilyn(p.z.): Czułam że ona tak zrobi . Ale jak już wróciłam to będzie po niej Gdzieś na boku: MacArthur: Masz? Cour: Tak . Nie było trudno (Dał jej coś) Zapowiedź kolejnego odcinka: Chef: Była ósemka i jest ósemka . Kto przetrwa? Co planują Cour i MacArthur ? Oglądajcie Miłość do forsy! Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Dtd1 Kategoria:Totalna Porażka : Miłość do forsy - odcinki